Waiting For a Miracle
by Mighty1
Summary: Junior, a boy who grows up to know about life and all of its challenges. Along with his brothers and sisters, he shows the world how tough he is by embracing overbearing tasks the world has to offer.


"Hut 1, Hut 2, Hut 3. Hike!" the ball is snapped. The quarterback drops back to pass, his full time receiver is running his all-time favorite route. The Corner-Back was burnt on the play; the QB's eyes gazed upon the receiver. The Free Safety eyed the whole thing from the start. He closed in on the speedy receiver, while the ball was lobbed in the air. He was at the perfect position to deliver a nice hit and force the incomplete pass. The ball closed in, the receiver extended his arms and safety leaned forward to destroy the player. *Shoom…..Boom*. The safety slammed onto the ground, as the receiver spun causing him to fall to the ground hard.

"Hahaha Daaaaaamn Yo ass got shooked haha!" Yep, that safety was none other than me. I'm Junior Will. A Free Safety...well wouldn't call myself that. I'm just any ordinary guy waiting for something to happen.

"What happened out there!? You call that a tackle?" Coach Sam tugged me by the helmet. "Look coach…it ain't even…" I was stopped before I can get another breath in. "It ain't even what!?...Logical for a bench warmer to be on the damn field". I couldn't even say another word; I was so frustrated and angry. All I could do was sit my ass on the bench, waiting for further instructions. Honestly, I never did get back on that field, but all I could was to leave the field without a word.

I live in DC, around the city. I try out for teams time to time, to see if colleges are interested in me. I don't think that I got the skills to even surpass my "so-called" professional football player of a brother. Darrelle Will, a Line Backer for the Falcons. My parents took care of him until he hit college. As soon as he hit pro, we never heard from him since. I understand the fact that we hated our parents because of what they did to us, and how we ain't shit to the world. But as much as I know, my brother said we would never lose contact with each other. Ever since he got drafted to the Falcons, we never seen nor heard from each other again. I live with my step brother Deakwon and my biological sister Emoni. We leave together for years, while my biological parents went to live out their lives on their own, doing whatever the hell they wanted to do.

My journey through the streets of DC straight home wasn't that big of a deal. As long you don't make eye contact with people, ignore them and just basically pretend like they don't exist to the world. You'll arrive home without a knife or a bullet in your back. On my way home I stop by McDonalds at my job to pick up some extra shifts. I asked my boss Mr. Gordon for a reason why he needs me to work here. "Because you work harder than anyone else here! But yet you get paid the same amount." He grinned in my face. I didn't have any emotion or a simple drop of care to reply to that. I just put my uniform on and did what I had to do. I was in charge of burgers and fries, while Deakwon stood at the register gazing among the women that came in and out. All I did was just continued my life frying animal remains, "Dude how many times did I have to tell you…football is not your thing yo" he bragged at my face. Though he still finds a way to make a smile in my life, "Yes but I know yo Bruce Lee ass ain't got nothing on catching the damn ball as well as you throwing it". He laughed and walked up to my shoulder. "Listen, I may be Asian but I know how to figure out when I'm not good at something.", believe it or not that's his way of cheering me up.

"Hahaha very funny, but anyway all I can say is, I've done more than all I can. And so far nothing has changed. I just don't understand". I looked dead in his eyes; it's that same look he gets when he really wants to cheer me up. I could only predict his next response; "Ha..I don't care" he grinned with his teeth widened open. All I could do was smile and hug him, he may be a very unusual guy, but he's my step brother, and I love him to death.

"Excuse me! Can I have some service please?" a customer ranged the bell multiple times. Deakwon was very unusual to the urban world. Unfortunately, I relate to him in every way. He says what I think, and knows what I think. He's a very impatient and one of those types of people who has to be right all the time. I'm afraid that customer is going to get a surprise; "Coming damn!".

See what I mean. "I know you ain't talking to me…with yo jacked up haircut. Ever had a piece of hair pointing forward over your face" she laughed looking behind her looking for other laughing with her. Deakwon's not the type to take shit from anybody, so I'd bet you know what's gonna happen next. "Oh No" he jumped over the counter. "I know you ain't talking with you Ella the Mammoth from Ice Age hairdo that looks like someone planted a seed in yo nappy ass hair. Shit you can see a tree forming right now" he approached. All gathered to see how this would end.

"Why don't you get yo Asian ass back to Japan where all yall make all those cheap ass PS3's and continue on eating all that shit yall eat. Which is everything except your own shit"? The crowd Awd'd as Deakwon didn't show signs of frustration. I walked up to the counter to make sure he doesn't snap. "That's funny coming from a light skinned ugly ass black reject that look like she one of those seagulls from Finding Nemo. What's his name?" he looked at me. "Nigel" one of the workers assisted him. Then I stepped in "Naw she looks like Hunter from Spyro the Dragon". Everyone burst out laughing, "I kept on going; "Haha shit she look like that joint from uh…" I started snapping my fingers to think of that movie that involved three teens and a kid trained to be ninjas to get these legendary equipment known as; Shen Gong Wu. "XAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" my fellow workers stepped in also. She opened her mouth in angry, "And look at them teeth" Deakwon stepped back in the ring. "Now I know why Sea Biscuit kept on calling my house". I looked at him and he did the same. We had that same connection again, "I found his teeth" he pointed at the woman.

All the customers burst out laughing. She was so angry that she just ran out of the store. We both high fived and hopped over the counter. "How can I help you?" he got back at the register. I knew Deakwon could have burnt her even more but that's how merciful he was though. The only funny part was, the manager just looked at the entire thing the whole time and didn't say a damn thing. I went back to the grill and started frying those patties. 5:30 PM struck the clock; I walked out the restaurant with Deakwon to his house. "I told you I had your back always" I grabbed his shoulder. Deakwon can easily be on his sensitive side, but like he doesn't have emotions, except getting really ticked off. "I know bro...But I can fight my own battles but it's cool for me to have a bro who got my back always".

The things we talk about together always referred to the following; Dragonball Z, Sex, Sex Moves, Video Games, Martial Arts, Anime T.V Shows, etc. "Where's Emoni?" I asked. He raised both his hands behind his head, "She at her girl's house. Mike said we had to pick her up before she got home". Emoni was the type to relate to any who befriend her. She and I are extremely close, we talk about everything, play everything, even scope every woman we see. "Hey Kwonza Bot", I started to jog. "What?" he responds. "You heard from that dude that can hook us up for some In-Line Skates?". "Yeah, in fact he's sending two pairs tomorrow". If you ever played Jet Set Radio, you'll know that In-Line Skates are two wheel roller blades that have nice acceleration and speed, the dangerous thing about them is balance as well as control. "Hell yea!" I gave out a yell.

When we arrived at the apartment complex, he took out his phone to call her. I took out my head phones, turned up the audio to ignore the world, and listened to the band that only understands my pain; Linkin Park. Deakwon mouthed something; I chose to ignore it and allowed him to go after Emoni. I gazed upon the evening sky, closed my eyes to visualize my future. Ever since my break up, I never was the same. I was just trapped in this world by myself; she left me for dead as she moved on to another man just like that. I chose not to cry but to endure the pain that I receive daily. I think everyday what is she doing today? Is she ever coming back? Is she still a virgin? Will she ever call or text me again? I was a fool to fall for her traps as she misleads me multiple times. I don't know why but I continue to try even though I believe she flirts with my best friend. She dating someone at the time, but all I can say, my lungs can't take any more shortenings of breath as I hope for nothing. I try to accept the fact she's never coming back, but my heart's ego won't accept it.

My eyes glared into the sky and the clouds closing into each other. I say "Hi" as people walk by me. My heart beats her name every second, but my brain creates a war between them. The ego of my heart versus the common sense of my brain, so far my heart is winning. As a woman parks her car right front of me as I endure the damage my heart is putting on my brain. In the car a woman that adjusts her glasses gets out of the car. She walks into the complex past me. I sense a hostile attitude as she walked. I happened to notice another girl who seemed my age, with her dark red skull candy ear phones jammed into her ear. Her dark hair was covering part of her face, only one eye showed. She had a book in her hands; it seemed that it was anime. I gazed closer as she turned the page and smiled. She grabbed my attention, I turned down the audio. "That's so you Ruirouni" she said. "(Rui-who?)" I thought to myself.

She wasn't that much dark, she was kind of in between. She looked upward, my heart raced. I had a feeling she would turn my direction. I ducked my head to my phone. My eyes perked back up to her. She gazed upon me; I saw her light-skinned and dark face. She moved her hair from her left eye, checked me out. I couldn't help but lift my head up to her. She then turned her eyes over to the complex, and put her hoodie over her head, and continued reading. That was a close encounter, but there was nothing I could do. I turned my head over to the right to make her believe I didn't notice her. I buried my head into my phone, with my eyes still staying on her. She still continued to laugh at the book while still listening to her music.

My phone's ringtone was the trim of the hit song Scatta by one of my favorite artist Skrillex. She turned my way again, but I just had to make her believe I didn't notice so I turned to the side and spoke. "Hello?" I answered.

"Dude we're about to go get Anthony's real quick." Deakwon called from the apartment Emoni was in. "Where you guys at?" I asked him. "We're about to leave her house. Hold on" he said back to me. "Alright just hurry it up okay" I responded. I heard noise in the background. A woman was there talking to somebody. I hung up my phone, and turned back on the music. I turned back to the girl, and caught her eye looking at me as she slightly turned her head. I smiled, but couldn't figure out how to make my move. Before I knew it, her mother returned back to the car.

"I told you it was here!" she said to the girl. "How was I supposed to know?!" she spoke back. I knew I felt something from her. She was pissed off; I noticed the girl's embarrassed. She looked at me one more time before they drove off. I thought I'd never see her again. Her mom drove off, and left me there alone. I felt the same way when my ex left me. Abandoned and left for dead, I waited for Deakwon and Emoni to come. I walked into the complex and saw them walking down the stairs.

"Junior why were you staying out here in the dark?" she asked me. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. She always loved the way I showed my affection towards her. Deakwon, of course would always fist pound her everything she said was funny. "You know me, always being the rogue ninja" I made her smile. The three of us headed out of the area, but all I could ever think was the feeling of missing the greatest opportunity. I felt like I missed the last train home. Emoni and Deakwon spoke for the entire time we walked to Anthony's house. I was busy thinking about the emo/scene-ish girl that was in front of me. I continued to listen to Linkin Park, the only band that understood what goes on in my head. I tuned out anything that would ever interrupt me listening to the counselors in my head.

In fact I was so focused to the music I crashed into a wall a couple of times. We eventually made it on the Rhode Island Metro Station. They went on ahead of me, as I added money to my Smart Trip. I placed my card on the pad and entered through the gates. Walking up the escalators, the only thing I could think of is that girl I saw today. Emoni grabbed my shoulder,

"You okay bro?" I like how she always is on my case 24/7, but this was something she couldn't understand. I couldn't tell Deakwon because all he does is brag how you can always ignore your emotions by concentrating hard enough. I somewhat believe everything he said, but I couldn't understood that fact that I was too weak to even attempt it. So I just said,

"I hate being a virgin" I lied. She smirked,

"No worries…that special someone will come into your life" she attempted to cheer me up. I'm not the type of guy to open up to people, so I pretend to laugh and smile and join in on their conversation. "Dude you're not going to be a virgin for long…dawg talk to me I can hook up you". I believe he can, but I just try not to encourage his proposal.

"Yea I know….let me think about it". I know what Deakwon is capable of, and where he's coming from. All I can do is acknowledge the offer and continue on with the day. The train going towards Glenmont came by, the three of us walked in and sat down in three separate seats. Deakwon and Emoni were busy talking about something that I had no clue of. I switched my music to I Set My Friends on Fire- Things that rhyme with Orange and just pictured myself according to the song's lyrics. I closed my eyes to zone out and picture myself to the girl I met. I know what you're thinking; I'm taking this too far. I just saw a girl whom I didn't even know existed. I pictured myself in my arms, cuddling her, making sure that I will protect her from the world itself. "It's me and you against the world" I said kissing her on the cheek. She smiled, looked up to my eyes, and said" Dude! Get up we're here!" in a guy's voice. It was Deakwon slapping me to get up, for we arrived at Brookland Station CUA. "C'mon turn off your music and let's go.". I got up from my sleep, and was the last to exit the train. I continued to think about her, she was so cute but the odds of me seeing her again are 100-0. I was so doubtful and regretful; I just couldn't even look at myself anymore. Deakwon and Emoni went down the escalator; I walked slowly to reflect on everything that just happened. The most devastating thing happened as I walked to the tip of the escalator. I ran into my ex girlfriend, the heartbreaker. I turned my head quickly to the bottom of the mechanical staircase, and bolted down them. I perked up my ears to catch any sound waves that carried my name in them. I was wrong; I just continued bolting to the bottom. I dug to my ass pocket, and pulled out my wallet. It was so fast that my student pass fell out of the slot of my wallet. I gazed upon it on the ground, and dove after it. She came running down the stairs with her breasts keeping up with the movement of her running. I picked it up and slammed it onto the pad. I jumped over the gate and dashed straight for Emoni and Deakwon.

My ex maybe an average athlete but was also a track runner and a basketball player, so she was fast t catch up. I too was a great runner, so I continuously gained speed to catch up with the others. I jumped up the stairs three steps at a time, and caught up with the two. "Hide!" I whispered to them. "Nigga what?" Deakwon replied as usual. "Hide" I repeated. "Why Junior?!" Emoni also replied. "Just do it trust me!" I ran over behind an abandoned tractor, along with the other two. The three of us gazed upon my ex coming up the escalator. She looked both ways, and walked forward firmly. I tugged the others as I ran up the slight hill. The two followed me abandoning the scene and leaving her there.

"Dude was that all about? And why was your ex there anyway?" Deakwon asked. "I don't know what she's doing here! We just bumped into each other. So I bolted down the escalator to meet up with you guys and to avoid her". I took a breath recover from that short paragraph. "Sounds logical" Emoni cheers my up with her gift of understanding certain things. I gave her a hug, and like walked my way up the slight hill of a road and made my way to our house.


End file.
